The Pie
by SweetNightmareX
Summary: Sometimes, karma can get you back in the most unexpected ways. Especially when it involves pie and Dean.


All he could hear was a shuffling sound coming closer to him. His eyes were covered by a blindfold that was silky. The last thing he remembered was walking into the motel room after Sam took the Impala to the library and everything went black. He tried to take of the blindfold to only find that he was handcuffed to the headboard of the bed. He pulled a couple more times before he heard someone speak.

"It's useless to struggle, Dean." a deep voice said very close to him.

"Cas what the fuck?!" Dean growled at the angel.

"I've been tempted to do this for the longest time."

Dean felt the bed shift beside him before he felt the weight on his hips. He felt the blindfold move and fall off his eyes. Dean blinked a couple more times to see Castiel straddling him shirtless and in his back slacks showing off his well-toned chest. Dean's face turned red as he noticed he was in nothing but his underwear.

"Cas, what the actual fuck?"

"I told you, Dean."

Castiel pulled a pie into his view and laid it on his chest. Cas took a fork and stabbed a piece out of the center and put it in his mouth. He moaned deeply and shifted his hips a little against dean causing the hunter to groan. Cas smirked down at the man below him. He took another piece of pie into his mouth and grinded against Dean slowly only stopping when he felt something hard against his groin. He continued to grind against the hunter as he released the handcuffs from Dean's wrists. He took another bite of pie as he took the pie off of Dean's chest and put it on the bedside table, still in reach of the angel. He stuck his fingers into the filling of the pie and rubbed the goopy substance across Dean's chest and stuck his fingers into Dean's mouth and slowly wiggled them around as the hunters hot tongue lapped at the filling. The sensation sent pleasure straight to the angel's groin, causing his cock to harden. Dean's eyes were wide as he felt the hardness of the angel's cock against his own.

"Cas…Give me that damn pie." Dean spit out Cas' fingers and pleaded to the angel.

Cas didn't reply but he continued to grind against Dean. Out of nowhere, Cas got whipped cream and started to put it across Dean's chest with the pie filling already on it. Dean panted as he felt a burning sensation boiling within him. He was getting off from all the shit Cas was doing. Cas grabbed the pie back off the beside stand and handed it to Dean. He took another bite of the pie and moaned a deep throaty moan. He leaned down and looked the hunter in the eyes that were blown wide with lust. He pressed his lips to the hunter's, licking his bottom lip for entrance, which Dean gladly gave. It started out being a nice gentle kiss, but it didn't take long before Cas deepened the kiss. Dean tried to take control of the kiss and Cas pulled away from Dean's mouth causing Dean to let out a little whimper.

"Dean, do what I say." Cas whispered into his ear and nipped in gently.

Dean breathed out a quivering breath as Cas rubbed his erection in his pants against Dean's. Dean nodded quickly.

"Put your hand in you boxers."Cas growled as he leaned back into his sitting position.

Dean slowly slid his right hand into his black boxers, groaning from the contact of his hand and his throbbing erection, firmly grasping it.

"Good. Now you hold the pie with your other hand." Cas smirked as he commanded the hunter.

It wasn't long before Dean had the pie clutched in his other hand. Cas put another piece of pie on the fork and stuck it in Dean's mouth. There was a clang outside and the motel and the door opened at the same time there was a flutter of wings. Dean stared at the spot Cas was and looked at who stood in the doorway. Sam's face was twisted in a disgusted expression.

"Dammit, Dean! When I said I was going to be gone for a couple hours, it doesn't mean it is okay for you to jack off to pie! Especially in my bed!" Same gave Dean his best bitchface and went to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Dammit, Cas." Dean cursed under his breath and pulled his hand out of his boxers.

(Somewhere across town in a park)

Castiel sat on a park bench enjoying the sun eating a slice of pie. He could see why the hunter enjoyed this food so much. It was very sweet. He sat there for a few moments before there was a flutter of wings beside him. He looked over and saw his brother, Gabriel, and smiled.

"So did it go to plan, Cassy?" Gabriel asked getting out a lollipop and putting it in his mouth.

"More or less." Cas laughed and put another piece of pie in his mouth.

"Good. Maybe next time he won't eat your pie, lil bro." Gabriel laughed.


End file.
